Love By Chance
by KSarah
Summary: What happens when you move into a new apartment and get to know that your teenage celebrity crush is living in the flat just opposite your flat... A new Rajvi Story... *Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

Purvi Just moved into a new apartment it was her first day in her new flat….packers and movers guys were shifting her stuffs and she was guiding them to keep the things in their correct places…..Purvi's friend Shreya was also helping her

Shreya (tired) - bass yaar mai thak gai! Ab mujhse nahi hoga (saying this she sat on the sofa and started drinking water from the water bottle)

Purvi (in disbelief) - are you serious? Tu sirf mere saath khade hokar innhe guide kar rahi hai aur tu Thak gai (she adjusted her specs)

Shreya - haaan to guide karne mai kitni energy waste hoti hai…..tumhe idea bhi hai?

Purvi nodded her head in disappointment and again for busy in her work….finalky her new flat was set till evening…..

Shreya (relief sigh) - chalo finally humara new flat taiyar ho gaya…..bahut acha lag raha hai ab!

Purvi (worriedly) - yaar humne itna mahenga flat le to liya lekin agar mujhe kaam nahi mila to rent kaise bharenge….you know na I am a freelancer make up artist aaj noukari hai kal nahi!

Shreya (assuring) - don't worry yaar mil jaayega kaam…..tu bhi na bass tension lene ka bahana chahiye tujhe! Acha chal hum ice cream khane chalte hai bahut man kar raha hai yaar….

Purvi (happily) - chal chalte hai!

They both moved outside the house…..Shreya was locking the door and Purvi was standing beside her….meanwhile she saw "TV Superstar Rajat Kumar"  
On the door of the flat just opposite her flat…..her eyes wide open in surprise….she couldn't believe her eyes….she rubbed her eyes and again looked in that direction…..she could still see him she thought it was a dream so in order to make sure she pinched on her shoulder…..

Purvi (excited) - OMG! Matlab ye sapna nahi hai….Rajat Kumar sach mai mere saamne khada hai!

She tapped on Shreya's shoulder while looking in Rajat's direction…..Shreya turned to her side

Shreya (confused) - tujhe kya hua? Abhi to itni upset thi aur ab aise muskura rahi hai jaise Rajat Kumar ko dekh liya ho!

Purvi (dreamingly) - ussi ko to dekh rahi hu!

Shreya (confused) - kya bol rahi hai tu? I know tujhe Rajat Kumar par bahut bada wala crush hai tab se jab se tu 12years ki thi aur ussi ke chakkar mai tu ye makeup artist bhi bani hai…taaki tu usse bass ek baar dekh sake! Lekin ab ye sapne dekhna band kar….

Purvi (smiling) - mai sapna nahi dekh rahi hu…..vo dekh Rajat Kumar (she indicated her hand in Rajat's direction)

Shreya (mouth open) - OMG! Ye to sach mai Rajat Kumar hai…..beta Purvi tera Rajat Kumar ko dekhne ka sapna sach ho gaya finally…..

Purvi (hands on her heart,dreamy voice) - haaye! Kitna hot lag raha hai….tv par jitna hot dikhta hai reality mai to uss se bhi jyada hot hai..…

Shreya slightly hits on Purvi's forehead…..

Shreya - ab yaha khadi rehkar taadti hi rahegi ya jaakar baat bhi karegi…..

Shreya looked in Purvi's direction but she was not there…..she looked infront and saw Purvi stepping towards Rajat smiling like an idiot…..Rajat was ringing the door bell of his house but his girlfriend was not opening the door…..Purvi went close to her

Purvi (loudly) - Helllooooo!

Rajat got scared and looked back…..he saw a girl wearing a pink color top and black jeans….she was wearing specs and her hairs were tied in a choti with alot of oil in her hairs…..

Rajat (not interested) - hi!

Purvi (happily) - Aap Rajat Kumar ho na? Mai aapki bahut badi fann hu! Mene aapka harr show dekha hai…aap na bahut achi acting karte ho! Sach mai bahut achi acting karte ho…..I am your biggest fan!

Rajat (fake smile) - thank you!

Purvi - vaise aap yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Rajat (indicating towards the name plate) - because I stay here….this is my house!

Purvi (surprised) - OMG! Mujhe to yakin hi nahi ho raha hai….matlab hum neighbours hai?

Rajat gave her a fake smile and again started hitting the door….he was very irritated by now

Purvi - aapko pata hai mai na aapki sabse badi fan hu..…sach kahu to pagal hu aapke liye! Mai bass ek baar aapse milna chahti thi isliye mai make up artist ban gai..…mai ek freelancer make up artist hu!

Rajat looked at her in disbelief and shock…..he looked at her from her head to toe.…..

Rajat (in mind) - khud ko naa to kapde pahenne ka dhang hai naa hi make up karne ka…..pata nahi kaise make up artist ban gai!

Meanwhile his girlfriend opened the door…..Purvi saw the girl she was wearing a very short black colour nighty that too very exposing…..

Rajat (irritated) - baby kitni der se doorbell baja raha hu….

Girl (running her finger on her lips) - sorry baby! mai na so gai thi….I am so sorry mere baby ko wait karna pada na (she kissed on his cheeks)

Rajat (smiling) - it's okay baby! I am sorry I disturbed you….

His girlfriend saw Purvi from her head to toe and looked at Rajat!

Aisha - baby ye bahenji kaun hai? Aur tum isske saath kya kar rahe ho?

Rajat - koi nahi hai baby! Just an irritating fan…..let her be hum andar chalte hai!

Aisha (pulling him holding his collar) - chalo baby aaj kuch exciting karte hai (and saying this she sealed his lips with hers and slam the door on Purvi's face)

Purvi was shocked to see the scene….she was upset too because of Rajat's behaviour

Shreya (angrily) - ye saare celebrities na ek jaise hi hote hai…..chii sharam bhi nahi aati kisi ke bhi saamne shuru ho jaate hai!

Purvi (upset) - Rajat ne mujhe irritating fan kaha…..kya mai sach mai irritating hu?

Shreya (assuring) - tu bhi kiski baat par dhyan de rahi hai.….tu Rajat Kumar ke baare mai kuch sunne ko taiyar nahi hai lekin sach to yahi hai ki vo ek number ka ayaash aur gussail insaan hai…har mahine to usski girlfriend change hoti hai….pata nahi tu kyu pagal hai usske piche!

Purvi (upset) - bachpan se sapna tha ki mai Rajat se milu lekin aaj bahut bura lag raha hai…..mene to kitne pyaar se baat ki thi uss se lekin ussne mujhe irritating fan kaha!

Shreya - tu chod ussko..….chal hum ice cream khane chalte hai!

Purvi (sad) - mujhe nahi khani ice cream!

Saying this she moved inside her flat..…

A/N - a random idea just strucked in my mind.…continue karu ya nahi? 


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi was very upset and hurt by Rajat's behaviour she went to her room…..her room's walls were fully occupied by Rajat's pictures and big posters…..she has a huge crush on Rajat Kumar since she was 12years old we could say she is mad about him….She sat on the bed grabbed a pillow and turned to other side angrily talking to his pictures…..

Purvi (without looking at his picture) - aaj mai bahut gussa hu aapse! aise koi baat karta hai kya? ab se na mai aapse baat hi nahi karungi!

(she used to talk to Rajat's picture daily her only dream was to meet Rajat Kumar once in her life that's why she had become a makeup artist in a hope to get a show in which Rajat Kumar works)

Meanwhile Shreya entered in the room holding two bowls full of ice-cream in her hand…..she went close to Purvi and forwarded the ice-cream bowl towards her…..

Shreya (smiling) - tu ice-cream khane bahar nahi jaa sakti to kya hua? Icecream to tere paas aa sakti hai na?

Purvi (upset) - mujhe nahi khani icecream!

Shreya (placed the bowl in her hand) - chup chap kha le! mood thik ho jaayega tera….uss kamine ke baare mai jyada mat soch!

Purvi (pointing finger,angry) - mere Rajat ke baare mai kuch mat bol!

Shreya - acha baba nahi bolti! Par mere naa bolne se sach nahi badal jaayega…..anyways tu ice-cream kha! Kuch bhi mat soch abhi!

Purvi smiled and started enjoying her icecream….…

 **Next Day** -

Purvi was cleaning her house when her doorbell rang….she opened the door and found a courier boy standing infront of her holding a big box in his hand….

Purvi - jee kahiye?

Courier guy - hello mam! Actually ye courier Rajat Kumar ke naam se hai but unnka house lock hai…..aap please ye courier unnhe de dengi!

Purvi couldn't deny his request since it was about Rajat.…she happily took the courier and promised him to deliver it to Rajat..…..she was waiting for Rajat to come she got busy in her work…..finally in the afternoon she spotted Rajat's flat door slightly opened…she happily went towards his flat….the door was slightly opened so she thought not to knock the door….she moved inside and was shocked to see the scenario…Aisha and Rajat were kissing each other…..Aisha's back was towards her she could see Rajat's face but he was so busy in kissing his girlfriend that he didn't realised someone is watching them…..

Purvi kept her hand on her eyes and turned to other side.….

Purvi (embarrassed) - I am sorry!

Hearing her voice Rajat broke the kiss…..he was shocked as well as angry to see her inside his house…..

Rajat (angrily) - tum! Tum mere ghar mai kya kar rahi ho? to ab tumne crazy stalker ki tarah mujh par jasoosi karna bhi shuru kar diya?

Purvi (trying to explain) - nahi! mai to bass….

Rajat (angrily) - thode se bhi manners nahi hai kya tum mai? Kisi ke bhi ghar mai bina knock kiye ghus jaati ho tum?

Purvi (trying to explain) - mai to bass ye courier dene aayi thi….aap subah ghar par nahi the to courier wale ne mujhe de diya tha…..darwaja khula tha to isliye knock Karna jaruri nahi samjha! I am sorry….

Rajat (taking the parcel) - dobara mere aas paas bhi najar mat aana tum…..i don't know why tumhe dekhte hi irritation hone lagti hai mujhe! bahenji types ladkiyo se allergy hai mujhe….isliye thoda durr raho mujhse!

Purvi's eyes filled with tears hearing his bitter words…...

Aisha (coming in between) - chodo na baby apna mood mat kharab karo…..and you (looking at Purvi) just get lost from here….

Purvi left the house crying…..she entered in her house crying badly….Shreya was shocked to see her crying she ran towards her and hugged her…..

Shreya (patting her head) - kya hua Purvi? tu ro kyu rahi hai?

Purvi (crying) - mujhe yaha nahi rehna Shreya! I just don't want to stay here…..

Shreya broke the hug and make her sit on the sofa….she make her drink the water….

Shreya (calmly) - kya hua hai Purvi! Please tell me?

Purvi told her the entire incident…..Shreya was shocked to hear this…..Purvi hugged Shreya and again started crying…..

Shreya (in disgust) - chiii! Jitna mene usske baare mai suna tha vo to uss se bhi ghatiya nikla…..please Purvi tu mat ro! (she broke the hug and wiped her tears)

Purvi (crying) - maine kya kya socha tha Rajat se milungi tab ye hoga vo hoga lekin yaha to sab kuch kharab ho gaya! He hates me….Rajat hates me…..kitni khush thi mai jab Rajat ka Tanya ke saath breakup hua tha lekin ab ye Aisha hai usski life mai…..i know he can never be mine but still it hurts to see him with someone else…...he loves Aisha!

Shreya (trying to cheer up) - pyaar nahi hai ye Purvi! This is not love….his relationship with Aisha is based on only lust their is no love in between them….aur tu bhi pyaar nahi karti hai Rajat se it's just your infatuation…..tu apne attraction ko pyaar samajh rahi hai! he is a celebrity their is no point in crying over him! He doesn't deserves your tears! Please don't cry!

Shreya took Purvi out in order to cheer her up and finally she succeeded in improving her mood…..they came back in the night…..Purvi was checking her mails on her laptop…..suddenly she stood up and started dancing happily singing a song…..Shreya was shocked to see her sudden changed behavior

Shreya (confused) - kya hua Purvi? Subah se to muhh fula kar baithi thi ab achanak se kya ho gaya? Itna naach kyu rahi hai?

Purvi went close to Shreya and happily hugged her….

Purvi(happily) - Shreya Shreya Shreya! I am so happy!

Shreya - haaan lekin hua kya?

Purvi - guess what? Mujhe kaam mil gaya…..i got the job in a upcoming TV show!

Shreya (hands on her mouth) - OMG! I am so happy for you! Finally you are not jobless anymore (she teased her)

Purvi slightly hits on her shoulder and turned to other side crossing her hands around her chest making a angry pout!

Shreya (holding her ears) - acha baba sorry! Ab bata to sahi kya naam hai show ka?

Purvi (smiling) - show ka naam hai "Palang Tod Pyaar" next week se isski shooting shuru ho jaayegi…..

Shreya (in disbelief) - chiiii! Ye kaisa vulgar naam hai show ka…I am sure show bhi vulgar hi hoga!

Purvi - mujhe kya karna hai show kaisa hai? Mera kaam hai actors and actresses ka make up karna vo mai kar lungi! chalo finally kaam to mila ab rent ka koi tension nahi hai!

Shreya (smiling) - chalo acha hai kaam mai busy rahegi to uss idiot Rajat Kumar ke baare mai bhi nahi sochegi! mujhe party chahiye tere job ki!

Purvi (happily) - chal abhi dinner ke liye chalte hai!

They both got ready and went for the dinner!

 **In Rajat's house** -

Rajat and Aisha were seating in Rajat's bedroom Rajat was telling her about his new show….

Rajat (happily) - Baby! Guess what? I got the new show!

Aisha (excited) - wowww baby! Kya naam hai show ka?

Rajat - show ka naam hai "Palang Tod Pyaar"

Aisha - wowww the title sounds very interesting!

Rajat (upset) - no baby title jaisa kuch bhi nahi hai iss show mai! Vahi usual boring love story hai!

Aisha (pulling his cheeks) - awww! My baby….koi baat nahi we can do something exciting here! What say (she kept her hand on his chest)

Rajat (winking at her) - I Would Love To!

And they got busy in their love making!

A/N - Rajat ka character starting mai thoda aisa hi hai please bear with it…..dear sweety I am sorry but I can't replace Rajat because mujje ye story Rajvi par hi likhni thi….and mere hisab se Rajat is prefect for this role….anyways Please review guys


	3. Chapter 3

Purvi went on a blind date which Shreya arranged for her she didn't wanted to go but Shreya insisted so she had to go…she was wearing a black colour one piece dress with high hills sandles and good make up….her hairs were open with no oil applied on them she was wearing contact lenses today and was looking very beautiful….she was waiting for the person standing outside the restaurant meanwhile someone tapped on her shoulder she turned and was shocked to see Rajat….

Purvi (shocked) - Aap! Aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?

Rajat took a glance at her she was looking hot today he observed her to her head to toe but soon came back in his senses….

Rajat - ye to mujhe tumse puchna chahiye! Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? Mera picha karte karte yaha bhi pahuch gai tum?

Purvi - excuse me! mai aapka koi picha nahi kar rahi….mai yaha date par aayi hu! (she said crossing her hands against her chest)

Rajat - hahhahhha! Date? Tum yaha date par aayi ho?

Purvi - haan! Lekin issme hasne wali kya baat hai?

Rajat - hahhahhhhaa! Tum jaisi bahenji ke saath kaun ladka date par aaya hoga? 1 minute (he raised his index finger) uss ladke ki pakka aankhe kharab hogi ya fir shayad kismat!

Purvi (angrily) - bass! Bahut insult kar li aapne meri! aaj tak maine kuch nahi kaha lekin ab aur nahi! mai kitni izzat karti thi aapki media mai aapke baare mai bahut saari news aur gossips aati thi ki aap bigde hue ghatiya insaan hai jise ladkiyo se ya kisi se bhi baat karne ki koi tameej nahi hai lekin mene kabhi unn gossips par believe nahi kiya…..mujje lagta tha mera Rajat aisa ho hi nahi sakta lekin aapse milne ke baad ab yakin ho gaya hai ki aap sach mai ek bahut hi ghatiya aur gandi soch wale insaan hai!

Rajat - hahahhahhaa! mera Rajat? You are really very funny….

Purvi (hurt) - aap jaante hai mai 12saal ki thi tab se aapko admire karti aayi hu, bahut izzat karti aayi hu…..mera bass ek hi sapna tha Rajat Kumar se milna ussi chakkar mai main makeup artist bhi ban gai because I just wanted to see you once in my life…..because that's how much I loved you! Lekin aapse milne ke baad mujhe samajh nahi aa raha hai ki mai kyu aapke piche pagal thi…..aap ek bahut bade celebrity hai lekin ek bahut hi chote aur gire hue insaan hai….

Rajat (angrily) - now you are insulting me! just get lost from here...aur apni ye gandi shakal mujhe dobara mat dikhana…..I just get very irritated whenever I see this ugly face of yours…..just get lost!

Purvi looked at him in disgust and left the place crying…..she reached her house and started removing Rajat's pictures from the wall tears were continuously flowing from her eyes….meanwhile Shreya entered in the room...

Shreya (shocked) - ye tu kya kar rahi hai Purvi? Ye photos kyu hata rahi hai?

Purvi (tears flowing) - mujhe iss aadmi ki shakal bhi nahi dekhni hai Shreya! sach kehti thi tu ek number ka ghatiya insaan hai ye (she collected all the pictures and posters of Rajat and kept them in the storeroom.…she came out and sat on the sofa crying)

Shreya (worriedly) - aree lekin bata to sahi hua kya hai? uss Rajat ne fir se kuch kaha kya?

Purvi hugged Shreya and narrated her the entire conversation while crying….

Shreya (rubbing her back) - please mat ro…..aaj ke baad hum uss aadmi ke baare mai koi baat nahi karenge aur next month hum ye apartment bhi chod denge..….now please don't cry!

Purvi (wiping tears) - tu bilkul sahi keh rahi hai Shreya…I just wish ki mujje kabhi dobara Rajat Kumar ka saamna na karna pade….mai ab uss insaan ki shakal bhi nahi dekhna chahti!

 **Next Morning** -

Purvi went to the set of "Palang Tod Pyaar" she was very happy thinking that now she will get busy in her work and will not think about Rajat Kumar….one man asked her to go inside the vanity of the lead actor and make him ready for the shoot….she went inside the vanity van and was shocked to see the scene Aisha was seating in Rajat's laps and they were kissing..…she kept her hand on her eyes and turned her back on them…..Rajat saw her back and broke the kiss….he got up and pushed Aisha aside

Rajat (irritated) - Kaun ho tum? aur meri permission ke bina meri vanity mai kaise ghus aayi?

Purvi turned to his side Rajat was shocked as well as angry to see her….

Rajat (shocked) - tum! Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? Mera picha karte karte yaha bhi pahuch gai? thodi si bhi self respect hai ya nahi tum mai! Itni insult ho jaane ke baad bhi mera picha kar rahi ho?

Purvi (angrily) - mujhe koi shauk nahi hai aap jaise ghatiya insaan ka picha karne ka….agar mujje pata hota ki aap iss show ke lead hai to mai yaha kabhi nahi aati!

Rajat - Good! to abhi nikal jaao yaha se

Purvi - haan haan! Jaa rahi hu…..you continue jo bhi kar rahe the (she looked at him in disgust)

Purvi was about to go but one spot boy came there and stopped her….

Spot Boy - aree madam! Aap kaha jaa rahi hai? aadhe ghante mai shoot shuru hone wala hai aapko jaldi se sir ko ready karna hoga!

Rajat (shocked) - ready karna hoga ka kya matlab hai?

Spot Boy - sir ye humare show ki make up artist hai!

Rajat - no way! mai iss bahenji ke saath kaam nahi karunga!

Purvi (angrily) - aur mai bhi innke saath kaam nahi karna chahti….mai jaa rahi hu (she turned to go)

Spot Boy - aap aise nahi jaa sakti! Aapne contract sign kiya hai aap show ko bich mai chodkar nahi jaa sakti!

Rajat - mai iss ladki ko ek minute bhi tolerate nahi kar sakta! Bhagao issko yaha se varna mai ye show chod dunga!

Spot Boy - I am sorry sir lekin ab kuch nahi ho sakta! Aap dono ne contract sign kiya hai show khatam hone tak aap dono mai se koi nahi jaa sakta….aapko saath mai hi kaam karna hoga….

Unwillingly they both agreed…..

Purvi (in mind) - ae bhagwan mere saath hi aisa kyu hota hai? Jab innhe dekhna chahti thi milna chahti thi tab to durr durr tak nahi dikhte the aur ab jab mai innki shakal bhi nahi dekhna chahti to baar baar saamne aakar khade ho jaate hai!

Rajat (in mind) - kaise din aa gaye hai mere! Ab mujhe iss bahenji ko bhi tolerate karna padega!

They both angrily glanced at each other and turned their backs

A/N - sorry for the late update! I feel like this story is not that good….please let me know if you guys like this story or not and whether should I continue it further or not!


	4. Chapter 4

**5 years later** -

Rajat changed completely he is not flirtious and playboy anymore he is now a filmstar and always busy himself in his work he spend his free time staying at his house….…he was in the hall when his secretary 'Raghav' came there….

Raghav - Rajat sir aapse koi ladki milne aayi hai!

Rajat - kaun ladki?

Raghav - pata nahi sir koi struggling actress hai!

Rajat - thik hai bhej do usse andar!

Raghav nodded his head and went from there…

"May I come in?" The girl asked

Hearing the voice Rajat looked towards her direction one girl was standing on the door she was wearing a denim shorts with a white shirt…..she was hot indeed….

Rajat (smiling) - please come in!

The girl moved inside and sat on the sofa opposite Rajat!

Girl - Hello sir mera naam Aliya hai!

Rajat - kahiye! mujhse kyu milna cahhti thi aap?

Aliya - sir mene aapke baare mai bahut suna hai! Ki aap actresses ko kaam dilaane mai help karte hai to agar aap meri bhi thodi help kar de to!

Rajat - okay! kahi koi audition hua to I will let you know! agar aapka audition casting director ko pasand aa gaya to aapka kaam ho jaayega!

Aliya (seductively) - I can give you a audition right now! (and saying this she started unbuttoning her shirt)

Rajat (showing his hand) - please don't do this!

Aliya got up and sat beside him she started running her index finger on his face….

Aliya (murmuring in his ears) - I will not disappoint you! I promise

Rajat separated her from him…

Rajat - aap please thoda dur rehkar baat kijiye! (saying this he got up)

Aliya - I will do whatever you say! I promise….

Rajat (looking at her) - aapke paas koi scarf hai?

Girl (confused) - haan hai! lekin kyu?

Rajat (forwarding his hand) - aap mujhe de sakti hai?

Aliya was confused but she took out her scarf from the purse and placed it on Rajat's hands…..he went close to her and covered her upper body with the scarf.…she was shocked at his behaviour she looked at him with questioning eyes

Rajat (smiling) - apni body se jyada agar apna talent dikhaogi to life mai jyada successful banogi!

Aliya (shocked) - aap to bilkul vaise nahi hai jaisa news mai dikhate hai…..maine to suna tha aap casting couch king hai!

Rajat - jaanta hu news mai bahut kuch ulta sidha publish hota hai mere baare mai but that's not the truth…..haaan 5saal pehle aisa hi tha mai par ab nahi….. I am sorry but I don't think ki mai aapki koi help kar paaunga!

Aliya (guilty) - I am sorry sir! actually mai koi struggling actress nahi hu I am a news reporter mai yaha par sirf aapko expose karne ke iraade se aayi thi….I am really sorry!

Rajat (calmly) - it's okay! you was just doing your job…..anyways aap kuch lengi chai cofee ya cold drink?

Aliya - nahi sir mujhe kuch nahi chahiye! ab mai chalti hu…..aapse milkar acha laga! (and she went from there)

Rajat took a sigh and moved towards his room….his room walls were fully occupied by Purvi's pictures…..one big photo frame of his and Purvi's picture in which Purvi was kissing on his cheeks was placed on the wall just above his bed…..

Rajat (looking at the picture) - tum kaha chali gai Purvi? Please come back! I miss you alot!

He sat on his bed and picked one small photo frame of Purvi which was kept on side table beside his bed

Rajat (with tears) - jaanta hu! Bahut nafrat karti ho tum mujjse…..ek baar bas ek baar mujje apni safai dene ka mauka to do…..vaise tumhari jagah koi aur hota to vo bhi yahi karta mai issi laayak hu lekin tumhari kasam Purvi mai ab badal chuka hu sach mai bahut pyaar karta hu mai tumse….5saal ho gaye tumhe gaye hue par aaj bhi mai tumhara intzaar kar raha hu….Please come back (tears rolled down his cheeks)

He slept on the bed hugging her picture…..

 **Next Day** -

Rajat went to the set of his new film it was first day of shoot….it was a very big project and could help his career grow more…..he moved inside his vanity and asked the makeup man to do the make up….suddenly the director of the show came there…

Director - I am sorry Rajat par ab aap iss film ke hero nahi hai!

Rajat (shocked) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe hai aap?

Director (trying to explain) - I am sorry Rajat! I know it was a huge opportunity for your career but I can't do anything because ye decision mera nahi iss film ki producer ka hai she doesn't want to work with you….

Rajat (angrily) - what the hell! Ye kya koi majak chal raha hai yaha par? contract sign kiya hai aap logo ne mere saath! I can sue you and your film company….kaun hai iss film ki producer?

"Mai hu! Iss film ki producer" a loud voice came

Rajat looked in the direction of the voice and saw a beautiful looking girl she was wearing a light pink colour knee length one piece dress with high hills….her hairs were open and eyes were covered with blue colour goggles….she was carrying a matching pink colour handbag she was full of attitude…...Rajat was shocked to see the girl

Rajat (shocked) - P….Purvi!

hearing this the girl removed her goggles and kept them inside her handbag…..she went close to Rajat!

Girl (rudely) - ohhh! So aap hai humari iss movie ke hero! No no 1 minute (she raised her index finger) ex hero! (she smiled sarcastically)

Rajat (with tears) - Purvi! Kaha chali gai thi tum?

Girl (crossing her hands around her chest) - kaun Purvi? mai kisi Purvi ko nahi jaanti! Mera naam Samaira Raichand hai! aur haaan ye film company meri hai aur meri film mai kaun kaam karega aur kaun nahi ye sirf mai decide karti hu! Aur mene decide kar liya hai ki tum meri film mai kaam nahi karoge!

Rajat (in disbelief) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho Purvi?

Purvi signalled his men to go out…..now Rajat and Purvi were alone in the vanity…..Rajat couldn't control his emotions and hugged her….Purvi angrily separated him and slapped him….Rajat was shocked at her act….

Purvi (pointing finger) - don't you dare touch me!

Rajat (with tears) - Purviiii?

Purvi - Purvi ko to tumne 5saal pehle hi maar diya tha Rajat Kumar! mai Purvi nahi Samaira Raichand hu!

Rajat (guilty) - please Purvi! mai jaanta hu bahut badi galti ki hai mene lekin ek baar mujje explain karne ka mauka to do!

Purvi (with tears) - you spoiled my life Rajat! aur usske baad bhi tum expect kar rahe ho ki mai tumhe ek chance du kuch explain karne ka?

Rajat - mai jaanta hu Purvi tum bahut nafrat karti ho mujhse!

Purvi (looking into his eyes) - tumhe kisne kaha ki mai tumse nafrat karti hu? nafrat shabd to kaafi underrated ho jaayega ghinn aati hai mujje tumse! mann to karta hai (she closed her eyes and took a deep breath) khair mai apne waade ki bahut pakki hu Rajat! mene tumse waada kiya tha na ki tumhe barbad karke rahungi….to congratulations tumhari barbadi ki shuruaat to ho chuki hai! abhi to sirf ek film gai hai tumhare haath se but I promise tumhe sadak par laakar nahi choda to mera naam bhi Pu….Samaira Raichand nahi!

Rajat - Purvi please listen to me atleast!

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - sunne sunane ka time gaya Rajat! ab to action ka time hai! Good Luck (she bids a bye to him moving her hand and left from there)

Rajat sat on the sofa and started crying not because he lost the film but because the only girl whom he loved hates him like anything but he knew he was responsible for all this!

A/N - next 2 chapters will run in flashback to discover what exactly happened between them! Please review guys


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - **this chapter and the next chapter will run in flashback so don't get _confused_**

Some days passed like this Rajat and Purvi didn't liked to work with each other but they had to because they didn't had any choice….one day Purvi came on the set and went inside the vanity she was wearing a pink colour top and a black jeans…Rajat saw her entering and made a face…

Rajat (irritated) - pinki! jara jaldi se touch up kar do!

Purvi (angrily) - mera naam pinki nahi Purvi hai! Kabhi to mera naam se dhang se le lijiye kabhi chashmish kabhi moti to kabhi pinki! aapki problem kya hai?

Rajat (irritated) - haaan thik hai jo bhi naam hai tumhara! mere paas pura din nahi hai jaldi se make up karo aur jaao yaha se….tumhari shakal dekhke irritation hoti hai mujhe!

Purvi (angrily) - ohh please! aapse to achi hi hai meri shakal! aap bhi koi Ranbir kapoor nahi lagte hai!

Voice - baby! mai aa gai!

Rajat (happily) - thank god aisha baby you came! I was missing you! (he got up and hugged her)

Purvi (coughing) - ahem ahem!

Rajat separated from the hug and sat on his seat Purvi did his make up and left the vanity….

Rajat (relief sigh) - thank god! chali gai….i wish aisa koi tarika hota ki mujhe iss ladki ki shakal dobara nahi dekhni padti! I just hate her…..

Aisha - baby! mere paas ek idea hai jis se iss bahenji ko bhagaya jaa sakta hai!

Rajat (excited) - seriously aisha? mai kuch bhi karne ke liye taiyar hu! Bolo kya plan hai?

Aisha told him the plan in details he was shocked to listen the plan….

Rajat (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho? we can't do this!

Aisha (assuring) - we have to baby! yahi ek tarika hai uss bahenji se picha chudane ka!

Rajat (not sure) - are you sure this plan will work?

Aisha - don't you trust me baby?

Rajat - ofcourse I do! but I am not sure!

Aisha - don't worry everything will be perfect! Let's execute our plan!

Rajat agreed and they both started fighting very badly abusing each other….all the shooting staff and Purvi gathered hearing the sound of their abuses!

Rajat (pushing her outside) - just get lost! I don't want to see your face again!

Aisha - same is the case with me! you are such a bastard…..you pig! I will not spare you!

Rajat - just go! and don't ever show me your face again (he slam the door on her face and locked the door from inside)

He picked the glycerine bottle and put some drops in his eyes in order to show that he is upset because of his breakup with Aisha!

Purvi was standing outside she was confused and shocked because of whatever she had just seen….

Purvi (in mind) - thodi der pehle tak to sab thik tha! Ye achanak se kya ho gaya inn dono ko?

She knocked on the door of vanity Rajat smirk and opened the door his eyes were moist because of glycerine but Purvi thought he is crying….

Purvi (worriedly) - kya hua Rajat? aap thik to hai?

Rajat didn't said anything he just hugged her Purvi was shocked at first but she too hugged him back in order to console she started rubbing his back…

Rajat - she ditched me! aisha ditched me….vo mere saath aisa kaise kar sakti hai! itna pyaar karta tha mai uss se!

Purvi broke the hug and make him sit on the sofa and make him drink the water…

Purvi (keeping her hand on his hand) - mujhe nahi pata Rajat aapke aur aisha ke bich exactly kya hua aur mai jaanna bhi nahi chahti! par please aap roiye mat mujhe bilkul acha nahi lag raha hai aapko aise dekhkar!

Rajat was surprised at her simplicity he has always behaved so rudely with her but still all she cared is about him.…

Rajat (guilty) - I am sorry Purvi! aaj tak mene tumhare saath bahut rudely behave kiya hai fir bhi tum mere saath yaha baithi ho aaj! Tum sach mai bahut achi ho!

Purvi (smiling) - ache to aap bhi hai Rajat! bass uss achai ko pehchane ki jarurat hai! please aap apna dhyaan rakhna! mai chalti hu (and she went from there)

Rajat (in mind) - mene kabhi Purvi se baat karne ki koshish hi nahi ki lekin aaj pata nahi kyu usski baate sunkar acha laga! ye mujhe kya ho raha hai? pehli baar laga jaise kisi ko genuinely meri parwah hai…mai to sirf acting kar raha tha fir bhi ussko meri itni chinta hui!

It was evening time after the pack up Purvi was about to leave the set when she spotted Rajat upset….she felt bad for him and went close to him

Purvi (tapping his shoulder) - ghar nahi jaana aapko?

Rajat (looking at her) - haaan vo jaana hai!

Purvi (smiling) - to fir chaliye!

Rajat (unintentionally) - tum bhi mere saath chalo na! Please?

Purvi - okay! chaliye….

They both went towards the parking and sat in Rajat's car he started driving the car…..he was looking very upset

Purvi (concerned) - kya baat hai Rajat? aap abhi tak aisha ko leke upset hai!

Rajat - nahi! vo baat to mai kab ka bhul gaya!

Purvi (confused) - to fir kya baat hai?

Rajat (trying to hide) - koi baat nahi hai!

Purvi (keeping her hand on his hand) - please batao na Rajat!

Rajat pressed the breaks and the car stopped with a jerk…..Purvi looked at Rajat his eyes were full of tears (this time not because of glycerine) before Purvi could ask anything Rajat hugged her tightly…

Purvi (rubbing his back) - kya hua hai Rajat? aap ro kyu rahe hai?

Rajat - pata nahi kyu aaj mom ki bahut yaad aa rahi hai! mai to bhul hi gaya tha ki koi aapki parwah kare to kaisa lagta hai lekin aaj subah tumne jo kaha mujhe meri mom yaad aa gai!

Purvi broke the hug and cupped his face…..

Purvi (looking into his eyes) - I know it must be very hard for you! Parents na hone ka dukh kya hota hai mujhse jyada ache se kaun jaan sakta hai? maine bhi aapki tarah apne mom dad ko bachpan mai hi kho diya tha! (a tear rolled down her cheeks but she wiped it away)

Rajat felt bad for her he don't know why but he is getting attracted to this girl….he never even tried to talk to her and know her but now he is doing it just for the sake of some stupid plans but he is really impressed with this girl's simplicity…

Purvi (smiling) - anyways! mai aapko apne favourite place par leke jaati hu jab bhi mai upset hoti hu vahi jaati hu! aapko bhi vaha jaakar bahut acha lagega I am sure!

Purvi told him the address and Rajat drove towards the place…..it was a empty building whose construction work was not yet completed….they both climbed the stairs and reached the terrace of the building….they both sat on the floor the whole Mumbai was visible from the place…..with the effects of lights it was looking even more beautiful….they talked for sometime there Rajat's mood got improved.…

Rajat (smiling) - thank you Purvi! Thanks alot….and I am really sorry for all the misbehave I did!

Purvi (assuring) - it's okay! maine to kab ka aap ko maaf kar diya! ab chale? (she tried to get up but Rajat stopped her holding her wrist)

Rajat - Thank you once again!

Purvi Just smiled and they both went towards their respective house…some days passed like this Rajat and Purvi started enjoying each other's company….somewhere Rajat too started loving her but he kept ignoring his feelings….one day they were going towards their house together in Rajat's car…..suddenly it started raining outside….

Purvi (happily) - baarish?

Rajat (looking at her) - tumhe baarish pasand hai?

Purvi (happily) - Mumbai ki pehli baarish hai Rajat! kise pasand nahi hogi! chalo na bhigte hai….

Rajat (in disbelief) - pagal ho kya? aise bhigogi to bimar pad jaaogi!

Purvi (puppy eyes) - please Rajat gaadi roko na! Please?

Rajat nodded his head in disappointment and stopped the car….Purvi unintentionally kissed on Rajat's cheeks in excitement…..

Purvi (embarrassed) - I am sorry vo!

Rajat touched his cheeks and smiled….Purvi bites her lower lip and step outside the car….she started spinning in the rain stretching her hands….her eyes were closed with her specs on she was looking towards the sky feeling the raindrops...Rajat was just staring at her she was looking really beautiful he couldn't control himself and stepped out of the car….he went close to her and tucked a strain of wet hairs behind her ears she opened her eyes with a jerk when she felt his touch….she smiled shyly he removed her specs from her eyes and moved his lips close to her ears….

Rajat (murmuring in her ears) - I love you!

Purvi was shocked she was standing like a statue this was very unexpected….Rajat cupped her face and kissed on her forehead she came out of her trance and looked at him blankly….

Rajat (assuring) - pata nahi ye kab hua lekin yahi sach hai! bahut pyaar karne laga hu mai tumse….I really love you! Will you be my girlfriend?

Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears but they were not visible because of rain drops she nodded her head in yes and hugged him…..

Purvi (happily) - I Love You Rajat! I love you!

Rajat (kissing her head) - I Love You Too!

A/N - please review guys!


	6. Chapter 6

1 month passed like this Rajat and Purvi were happy with each other though Rajat was with her just because of aisha and his plan but he started falling for Purvi but he kept ignoring his feelings towards her…..one day he called Purvi at his house she entered in his room and was surprised to see the house beautifully decorated with flowers balloons and candles….she kept her hands on her mouth suddenly she felt Rajat's warm breaths near her ears before she could turn back Rajat kissed near her earlobe and murmured "I Love You" in her ears she looked down in shyness….Rajat hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder

Rajat (happily) - kaisa laga mera surprise?

Purvi (touching his face) - bahut acha hai! I Love You Rajat (she turned to him and hugged him tightly)

Rajat hugged her back he started doubting his evil plans he didn't wanted to break this girl's heart….he broke the hug and leaned towards her Purvi closed her eyes with her specs on she was breathing very fast holding his collar tightly…..Rajat took a glance at her innocent face she was looking very beautiful she was smiling nervously her dimples were so cute….

Rajat's heart didn't allowed him to do anything to her his eyes filled with tears he immediately separated from her and moved towards the table…..he removed the tiny camera which he fixed inside the vase in order to make a mms of his and Purvi's private moments….he was feeling disgusted how could he even think to do something like this…..he destroyed the camera and kept it inside his pocket….he moved to his bed and sat on it covering his face with his palms he was feeling guilty….his eyes were full of tears he remembered Aisha's plan

"tum uss bahenji ke saath pyaar ka naatak karo aur jab vo pure tarike se tumhare pyaar mai pagal ho jaaye to just spend a night with her….we will make a mms of your intimate moments and then BOoooooM"

Rajat (in mind) - chiiii! Sharam aa rahi hai mujhe apne aap par! mai itne ghatiya plan ke liye kaise raazi ho gaya! mai Purvi ke saath aisa kuch karne ke baare mai soch bhi kaise sakta hu! she is so innocent bahut masoom hai vo…..mai usse sab bata dunga….mai usske saath kuch bhi galat nahi kar sakta mai uss se sach mai bahut pyaar karne laga hu! I love her….mene kabhi nahi socha tha mai bhi kabhi kisi se pyaar kar sakta hu but yess I love her! I love her….

Purvi opened her eyes and looked around she saw Rajat seating on the bed covering his face she went close to him and sat beside him….she kept her hand on his shoulder

Purvi (worriedly) - kya hua Rajat? tum thik to ho?

Rajat didn't said anything he just hugged her tightly tears were flowing from his eyes….

Rajat - I Love You Purvi! I Love You

Purvi (smiling,hugging him more tight) - I Love You Rajat!

Purvi felt wet on her shoulder she broke the hug and saw him crying silently….

Purvi (concerned) - tum ro kyu rahe ho?

Rajat (holding her hand) - Purvi! tum humesha mere saath rahogi na? Please don't leave me ever….mai tumse bahut pyaar karne laga hu! I love you so much

Purvi (keeping her finger on his lips) - shhhhh! kahi nahi jaaungi mai tumhe chodkar! apni jindagi ko chodkar koi jaata hai kya? thanks for coming into my life Rajat!

Rajat smiled with tears he removed her finger from his lips…..he cupped her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead

Rajat (happily) - thanks for coming into my life! thank you mujhe ye ahsaas dilane ke liye ki aakhir sacha pyaar hota kya hai…..i promise I will love you forever and ever! That's my promise

Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears and she hugged him…..they enjoyed some good private moments…Purvi woke up the next day in Rajat's arms her body was covered with a blanket she took a glance at herself and smiled shyly remembering about last night…..Rajat was still sleeping wrapping his hands around her she touched his face lovingly and kissed on his forehead he smiled in his sleep….she turned to go but Rajat pulled her towards him holding her wrist and she falls on his chest…

Purvi (trying to free herself) - kya kar rahe ho? chodo mujhe….

Rajat (tightening his grip on her) - itni jaldi kaise jaa sakti ho tum! pehle mujhe meri good morning kiss do fir jaao!

Purvi smirked and covered his mouth with her palms and kissed on her palm and ran from there….

Rajat (loudly) - ye cheating hai!

Purvi (giggling) - koi cheating nahi hai ye! mai jaa rahi hu….shoot par milte hai…. (she wore her clothes and left the house)

some hours passed Purvi was in her flat…..she got ready and was about to leave the house when Shreya came to her running she was looking worried

Shreya (teary) - Purvi!

Purvi (worried) - kya hua Shreya? sab thik to hai?

Shreya (stammering) - ku….kuch thik nahi hai Purvi! y…ye dekh (she forwarded her mobile phone towards her with trembling hands)

Purvi took the mobile in her hands and was shocked to see the video….it was the mms of her private moments with Rajat! his face was blur and not visible while her face was clearly visible….her eyes wide opened in shock and the mobile falls down from her hands….she was standing like a mannequin she felt like the ground has been taken away from her feets her body started trembling she wanted to cry but tears refused to come into her eyes…..she wanted to say something but words struck in her mouth she falls on the floor on her knees…..she was not able to believe Rajat could do something like this with her….

All the happy memories of her and Rajat started flashing in front of her eyes she was seating like she has lost everything….Shreya sat infront of her and touched her from her shoulder

Shreya (shaking her shoulder) - Kuch bol Purvi! Please kuch bol

Purvi came out of her trance and started crying loudly….

Purvi (crying) - kyuuuuu? aakhir kyuuuuu? kyuuu kiya tumne mere saath aisa Rajat!

Shreya immediately hugged her and started rubbing her back

Shreya (in disgust) - aakhir uss ghatiya aadmi ne apni aukat dikha hi di! mujhe to pehle se shaq tha achanak usska behavior tere liye kaise badal gaya! to ye tha usska ghatiya plan….chiiii! koi insaan itna kaise gir sakta hai….pata nahi iss mms ko kitne logo ne dekha hoga teri puri life barbad karke rakh di ussne Purvi! you are just finished

Purvi separated from her and hurriedly went towards the set….Rajat was seating in the vanity holding a ring in his hand he was smiling looking at the ring

Rajat (happily) - mai aaj hi usse shadi ke liye propose karunga! Ohh god I love her so much!

meanwhile he heard a knock on the door of his vanity he opened the door and was happy to see Purvi…..she entered inside and closed the door…Rajat moved forward to hug her but received a tight slap in return

Rajat (shocked) - Purvi?

Purvi (in disgust) - apni gandi jaban se mera naam bhi mat lo! (holding his collar,teary) kya mila tumhe Rajat Kumar? kya bigada tha mene tumhara? aakhir kyu kiya mere saath aisa….tumne meri jindagi barbad karke rakh di! aakhir galti kya thi meri? Jawab do (she shouted)

Rajat (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho? kya kiya hai mene?

Purvi (angrily) - meri puri zindagi barbad kar di aur ab puch rahe ho ki mene kya kiya hai?

Rajat (holding her shoulder) - please Purvi! batao mujhe kya hua hai?

Purvi show him the video on mobile he too was shocked to see the video ….

Rajat (noding in no) - ye…ye mene nahi kiya hai! I swear ye mene nahi kiya!

Purvi (crying) - ghin aati hai mujhe tumse Rajat! tum itna gir sakte ho mene sapne mai bhi nahi socha tha! (holding his collar) aakhir meri galti kya thi? Kyu kiya mere saath aisa (she started crying loudly)

Rajat couldn't see her crying he wanted to console her….he touched her shoulder she angrily jerked his hand

Purvi (angrily) - I Hate you Rajat! I just hate you….ghin aati hai mujhe tumse! tum kisi ke pyaar ke to kya insaan kehlane ke laayak bhi nahi ho (and she left from there still crying)

Rajat holded his head he was not able to understand how did this happen…..Purvi was sobbing badly keeping her head in between her knees…..she got up and moved to the kitchen…..she picked a knife and kept it on her wrist…..she closed her eyes and was about to cut her wrist but Shreya comes in between she snatched the knife from her hand and throw it away

Shreya (shouting) - ye tu kya karne jaa rahi thi? Pagal ho gai hai?

Purvi (crying) - meri ek galti ne meri puri life spoil kar di Shreya! mai kisi ko muhh dikhane laayak nahi rahi….i just hate myself! Ghin aa rahi hai mujhe apne aap se!

Shreya (cupped her face) - jo kuch bhi hua ussme teri koi galti nahi hai!

Purvi - lekin suffer to mujhe hi karna padega! soch soch ke hi dar lag raha hai pata nahi kya hoga! pata nahi kitni zillat kitni badnami sehni padegi! Nahi mai vo sab face nahi kar paaungi (she again picked the knife)

Shreya (snatching the knife) - pagal mat ban Purvi! suicide kisi chij ka solution nahi hai….. (she hugged her in order to console)

Purvi was at the empty building where she usually goes when she gets upset…..she placed all the pictures and posters of Rajat on the floor and burned them…..meanwhile Rajat came there he saw Purvi and started moving towards her

Purvi (crying) - mere paas aane ki koshish bhi mat karna! tumne meri life barbad karke rakh di Rajat! Tumne maar diya Purvi ko lekin I promise I will not spare you….tumne mujhse mera sabkuch chin liya I promise mai tumse tumhara sab kuch chin lungi! barbad karke rakh dungi tumhe…..mai vaapas aaungi Rajat mai vaapas aaungi aur tumhe barbad karke rakh dungi! agar tumhe sadak par laakar nahi choda to mera naam bhi Purvi nahi…..ye kaise hoga kab hoga nahi jaanti lekin jarur hoga! (pointing finger) yaad rakhna Rajat Kumar tumhe barbad karke rakh dungi mai!

 ***Flashback Ends***

Rajat looked at Purvi's picture and started crying

Rajat - I swear Purvi! maine vo sab nahi kiya….jaanta hu mujjse galti hui thi galti nahi gunaah hua tha mai aisha ke itne ghatiya plan mai shamil bhi kaise ho gaya! lekin mene vo nahi kiya mujhe nahi pata tha ki aisha ne mere room mai ek aur camera chupa ke rakha tha ussi ne vo mms banaya aur leak bhi kar diya! jab mujhe pata chala to maine uss se kehkar vo mms delete bhi karwa diya lekin tab tak bahut der ho chuki thi! mai tumse sach mai pyaar karne laga tha tumhare saath kuch bura kar hi nahi sakta tha mene sach mai kuch nahi kiya!

Purvi was in her house she was crying remembering her past days….how hard those 5 years were for her only she knew…..

Purvi (crying) - tumne meri life barbad karke rakh di Rajat! tumhari vajah se maine kitni zillat kitni badnaami sahi hai tumhe usska idea bhi nahi hai…..Purvi se Samaira Raichand banne ka safar aasan nahi tha par shayad meri kismat ko mujh par thoda taras aa gaya!

A/N - next chapter mai dekhenge Purvi kaise Samaira Raichand bani!


	7. Chapter 7

Purvi left Mumbai and went to shimla since it was very difficult for her to survive here though the video has been removed from the site but whoever watched that video used to pass ugly comments on her….she got a job as a caretaker of a big businessmen Sunil Raichand so she moved to shimla but here also she had to face the same humiliation she used to stay at his home only never goes out…..2 years passed like this Sunil Raichand was very impressed with her work since he has no family he saw his daughter in Purvi she used to take care of him like her own father….one day Purvi went out in order to buy some household stuffs…she was coming back home after buying the stuffs meanwhile some men gathered around her

Men 1 - ye to sach mai maal hai! jitni hot vedio mai dikh rahi thi usse bhi jyada qayamat lag rahi hai ye to!

Purvi was feeling disgusted hearing their comments she started adjusting her duppata with trembling hands….suddenly one man holded her hand

Men - ek raat ka kya rate hai tera? tera jo bhi rate ho uss se double dunga!

Purvi was feeling really scared she somehow managed to freed her hand the bags falls down on the floor and she ran from there….she was crying the words of those men were echoing in her ears she was feeling disgusted with herself….she reached the house and moved to her room….she started sobbing keeping her head in between her knees

Purvi - nahi! mai nahi jeena chahti….aaj mai sab khatam kar dungi! sab khatam kar dungi

She got up and removed her sleeping pills bottel from the drawer she used to take these pills every night in order to sleep….she removed all the pills on her hand and consumed it in no time she falls on the floor unconscious….meanwhile Sunil was passing from the room he thought to talk to Purvi he entered in the room and was shocked to see Purvi lying on the floor he ran towards her and started patting her cheeks keeping her head on his laps…he shouted his servant's name and rushed Purvi to the hospital….doctor succeeded in saving her though Sahil was a rich businessman so he handled everything and no police case registered….Purvi got discharged the next day and Sunil took her to the home….he make her sit on the bed and he too sat near her

Sunil (keeping hand on her head) - kyu kiya tune aisa beta? ek baar bhi nahi socha ki mera kya hoga? maine apni beti ko to kho diya tha lekin tujjme mene apni beti vaapas paayi hai ab mujhme meri beti ko dobara khone ki himmat nahi hai!

Purvi (crying) - I am sorry sir! lekin mai kya karu? meri jindagi to puri tarah se barbad hi ho gai hai aise jeekar bhi kya karu?

Sunil (holding her hand) - beta mai jaanta hu tere liye ye sab aasan nahi hai kisi bhi ladki ke liye ye aasan nahi hai lekin tu mujhse vaada kar aaj se kabhi ye suicide ke khayal bhi apne dimag mai nahi laayegi! (teary) tu mere liye meri samaira se kam nahi hai! I love you beta please mujhe aise akela chodkar mat jaa!

Purvi hugged him and started crying…

Sunil (patting her head) - beta jo kuch bhi hua ussme teri koi galti nahi thi aur jiski galti thi usse to saja milkar rahegi! (he broke the hug and cupped her face) mai tujhe officially adopt karna chahta hu aaj se tu Purvi nahi Sunil Raichand ki Beti Samaira Raichand hai….aur meri beti ko koi aankh uthakar bhi nahi dekh sakta!

Purvi (shocked) - uncle ye aap?

Sunil - tu meri beti banegi na? please beta mujhe ye haq de de….please?

Purvi got emotional and hugged him…

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Purvi (hatred) - dad mere kuch nahi lagte the lekin unhone mujhe apni sagi beti se bhi jyada pyaar kiya hai….mai apne dad se bahut pyaar karti hu aur unnhone mujje sikhaya hai ki insaan ko kamjor nahi padna chahiye balki apne dushmano ko kamjor banana chahiye! Purvi kamjor thi lekin Samaira Raichand nahi….tum apne din ginna shuru kar do Rajat Kumar!

some months passed like this Purvi used her contacts and cancelled Rajat's all new films contracts he had taken a big amount of loan from the bank his only source of repayment was those films projects but now he is totally finished he has no source of repayment his bungalow was mortgaged so now banks has decided to auctioned his bungalow….Purvi was also present in the auction….biding was going on and finally Purvi bought his bungalow…..she completed all the formalities and then went close to Rajat

Purvi (murmuring in his ears) - congratulations to me! ab ye bungalow bhi mera hua….tum to sadak par aa gaye Rajat Kumar!

Rajat (weak smile) - jis din tum mujhe chodkar chali gai thi mene to apna sabkuch ussi din kho diya tha Purvi aaj to bass apni doulat khoyi hai…

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - good! acha dialogue tha….I am impressed (she clapped slowly) but mujh par tumhare Inn filmy dialogues ka koi asar nahi hone wala! Jaante ho kyu? kyunki mera dil patthar ka bann chuka hai jisme tumhare liye sirf aur sirf nafrat hai!

Rajat (smiling) - tum jhuth bol sakti ho lekin tumhari ye aankhe nahi….tumhari aankho mai saaf saaf dikh raha hai ki tum aaj bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho!

Purvi controlled her emotions and wear her goggles

Purvi - anyways I am getting late I don't have enough time to waste on you….once again tumhari barbadi tumhe bahut bahut mubarak ho! (she went from there)

Rajat (in mind) - tum kya chupa rahi ho Purvi? mai jaanta hu ye jo bhi tum kar rahi ho ye uss baat ke liye to nahi hai jo 5 saal pehle hua tha….tum ache se jaanti ho ki vo mene nahi Aisha ne kiya tha fir tum ye sab kyu kar rahi ho?

Purvi was in her room reading a novel when Shreya came there….

Shreya - Purvi! kyu kar rahi ho tum ye sab?

Purvi (confused) - kya sab?

Shreya - Purvi tu ache se jaanti hai 5 saal pehle jo bhi hua vo Rajat ne nahi Aisha ne kiya tha to fir tum ye sab kyu kar rahi ho?

Purvi (arrogantly) - it's none of your business Shreya! Just stay out of it

Shreya (in disbelief) - Rajat ko barbad to kar diya tune ab aur bhi kuch baaki reh gaya hai? sab log jaante hai Inn 5 saalo mai Rajat Kumar kitna badal gaya hai vo ab pehle jaisa nahi raha Purvi!

Purvi (angrily) - ab vo bhale hi pehle jaisa na raha ho lekin uss se usske ateet ke gunaah kam nahi ho jaayenge!

Shreya - thik hai tujhe jo karna hai kar! lekin ek baat yaad rakhna tu ye jo bhi kar rahi hai sahi nahi kar rahi hai! kisi innocent ko punish karna kaha ka insaaf hai?

Purvi didn't said anything she turned to other side…Shreya knew it is useless to explain anything to her so she left from there

A/N - only 3 chapters are remaining! Please do review


	8. Chapter 8

Purvi was in a press conference for the promotion of her production house's new film….she was seating with her father Sunil Raichand….some reporters were present in the conference hall asking questions about her new film…

Reporter1 - mam aap bahut hi kam time mai bahut badi producer ban chuki hai! harr successful insaan ke piche ek inspiration hoti hai….hum janna chahte hai aapki inspiration kaun hai?

Purvi (smiling) - mere dad! (touching her father's shoulder) mere dad hi meri inspiration hai aaj mai jo kuch bhi hu sab mere dad ki vajah se hu! (teary) I Love You Dad! (Sunil just smiled)

Reporter 2 - mam aap hume aapki new film ke baare mai kuch bataiye?

Purvi - new film? bass ek pyaari si love story hai but action drama comedy sab hai ussme….I am sure audience will like it!

Reporter 1 - mam aapki professional life ke bare mai to hum sab log jaante hai lekin aapki personal life ke baare mai koi kuch nahi jaanta! kya aap hume apni purani life ke baare mai kuch batana chahengi?

Purvi gets very uncomfortable at the question Rajat's face flashed in front of her eyes….her eyes filled with tears…Sunil sensed her uncomfortnace

Sahil - please! no personal questions

Reporter 2 - mam aapne love story par hi film kyu banayi? kya aap bhi pyaar mai yakin rakhti hai?

It was getting difficult for her to handle all those questions….she controlled her emotions with so much difficulty…

Sunil (showing hand) - please! no personal questions

Voice - Samaira Ji

Purvi shifted her gaze in the direction of this familiar voice and was shocked to see Rajat!

Rajat - Samaira Ji! mai bhi aapse kuch sawal karna chahta hu! (he took a deep breath) kya aapne kabhi kisi se pyaar kiya hai?

Purvi was shocked at his sudden question she somehow controlled her emotions….

Purvi (stern) - Nahiii! (avoiding eye contact) ye pyaar vagera sirf kitaabo aur filmo mai acha lagta hai! isska reality se koi lena dena nahi hai!

Rajat (looking at her) - agar koi aapse kahe ki vo aaj bhi aapse utna hi pyaar karta hai aaj bhi aapse shadi karna chahta hai! to aapka jawab kya hoga?

Reporters started blabbering about it….Rajat's all the memories flashed in front of Purvi's eyes her eyes filled with tears…

Purvi (closed eyes) - Naaaa! (stern) mera jawab Naa hoga! (showing hand) now please no more personal questions (she started walking out reporters also followed her asking some questions but she ignored them and sat in her car)

She asked the driver to take her home and started crying covering her face with her palms….she reached her house she wiped her tears and step out of the car….Rajat was already waiting for her outside the main gate…she was fuming in anger she went close to him and holded his collar

Purvi (angrily) - samajhte kya ho tum apne aap ko? meri press conference mai aakar ye tamasha karne ka kya matlab hai?

Rajat (teary) - tum to mujhse baat karne ke liye bhi taiyar nahi thi aur koi rashta nahi tha mere paas!

Purvi looked at him in disbelief and turned to go but her foot got twisted and due to high hills she couldn't balance and was about to fall but Rajat holded her from her shoulder….they both were staring at each other with so much love in their eyes….Purvi came out of her trance and pushed him back….

Purvi (pointing finger) - aaj ke baad mujhe apni shakal bhi mat dikhana (she turned to go but Rajat stopped her holding her wrist)

He pulled her towards him and she dashed on his chest…her hands were on his chest she looked into his eyes

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - nahi dikhaunga apni shakal! pehle tum mujhe mere sawal ka jawab de do! Kyu kar rahi ho tum ye sab?

Purvi separated from him and holded his hand…

Purvi - tum janna chahte ho na ki mai ye sab kyu kar rahi hu? (he nodded his head) thik hai! chalo mere saath (she took him inside the house holding his hand)

She took him inside a room and jerked his hand the room walls were fully occupied by a beautiful girl's pictures….Rajat looked at the picture and was shocked he looked at Purvi with questioning eyes

Purvi (teary) - iss ladki ko jaante ho?

Rajat (trying to remember) - shayad jaanta hu! kuch yaad nahi aa raha….

Purvi (clapping) - wahhh! kaise yaad aayega? (hatred) tumhare liye to ladkiya sirf ek khilona hai jiss se tum jab chaho khel lete ho aur jab mann bhar jaaye to chod dete ho!

Rajat (in disbelief) - please Purvi paheliya mat bujhao kaun hai ye ladki?

Purvi (teary) - Samaira Raichand! mere dad Sunil Raichand ki beti!

Rajat was shocked to hear this!

Purvi (holding his collar) - tumhari vajah se Samaira ab iss duniya mai nahi hai! (teary) jiss insaan ne mujhe nayi jindagi di tumne unnse unnki saari khusiya cheen li thi isliye mene tumse tumhari saari khusiya cheenne ka faisla liya….(pinning her finger near his heart) tumhe barbad karne ka faisla liya!

Rajat (in disbelief) - meri vajah se iss duniya mai nahi hai? kya matlab hai tumhara?

Purvi - Samaira ko tumne apne pyaar ke jaal mai fasaya usse istemal kiya aur jab tumhara man bhar gaya to tumne usse chod diya! (holding his collar) tumse sach mai pyaar karne lagi thi vo 6 saal pehle tumne usski jindagi barbad karke rakh di….(teary) nahi seh paayi vo jab tumne usse bina kisi reason ke chod diya aur ussne suicide kar liya!

Rajat was hell shocked to discover the truth….his eyes wide opened in shock he was not able to digest the truth that someone has committed suicide just because of him….he remembered about Samaira how they met how he proposed her and ditched her after some months…..Purvi removed his hand from his collar Rajat was standing like a statue he was feeling guilty that he is responsible for someone's death….

Purvi (teary) - ek din mere saath Samaira ki dairy lagi uss se mujje pata chala ki tum ho usski maut ke jimmedar! jiss insaan ne mujje sab kuch diya tumhari vajah se hi unhone apni sabse pyaari chiz kho di thi….mai apne dad se bahut pyaar karti hu unnke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakti hu! mene Samaira Raichand banke tumne Samaira ka badla le hi liya….(holding his collar) tumne apne ghatiya shauk ki vajah se naa jaane kitni ladkiyo ki jindagi barbad ki hai aur mere saath bhi tumne vahi kiya! (tears flowing) tumne mujhe apne jhuthe pyaar ke jaal mai fasaya aur fir mujhe bhi dhokha de diya!

Rajat (holding her shoulder) - nahi Purvi! mai maanta hu aaj tak mene bahut saari galtiya ki hai jaane anjaane bahut logo ka dil dukhaya hai dil toda hai! (teary) lekin tumhare liye mera pyaar jhutha nahi hai! mai tumse sach mai pyaar karta hu bahut pyaar karta hu!

Purvi (removing his hand) - tumhare jaisa insaan kisi se pyaar nahi kar sakta! (pinning his chest) tum sirf apne aap se pyaar karte ho!

Rajat (teary) - mera yakin karo Purvi mai ab badal chuka hu…mai ab pehle wala Rajat nahi raha mai sach mai bahut pyaar karta hu tumse! please give me one second chance please (he kept his head on her hand and sobbed)

Purvi removed her hand and turned to other side….she wiped her tears

Purvi (stern) - chale jaao yaha se Rajat! please for god sake aaj ke baad mujhe apni shakal mat dikhana! (Rajat tried to say something but she showed her hand) no further discussions please leave (she indicated towards the door)

Unwillingly Rajat left the room wiping his tears….Sunil heard all their conversation hiding behind the door….as soon as Rajat left Sunil entered inside the room Purvi was crying but seeing him coming she immediately wiped her tears

Sunil - Purvi beta! aao yaha baitho (he holded her from her shoulder and make her sit on the bed)

Purvi (weak smile) - kahiye dad?

Sunil (cupped her face) - Tum Rajat se pyaar karti ho?

Purvi (avoiding eye contact) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai dad? aisa kuch nahi hai

Sunil (looking into her eyes) - sach bolo beta! kya tum Rajat se pyaar karti ho?

Purvi couldn't hide her emotions her eyes filled with tears she nodded her head in yes….she hugged him tightly and started crying

Sunil (patting her head) - mene tum dono ki saari baate sun li! (cupped her face) tumne ye sab Samaira ki vajah se kiya?

Purvi - usski vajah se Samaira ab iss duniya mai nahi hai dad! mai usse kabhi maaf nahi karungi! usski vajah se aapne apni beti ko kho diya!

Sunil (kissing her forehead) - meri beti to mere paas hi hai! (cupped her face) Samaira ne jo kiya vo ussne apni kamjori aur bujhdilli mai kiya! Kisi ek insaan ke jaane se duniya khatam nahi ho jaati…..Samaira ne suicide kiya ussme Rajat ki koi galti nahi hai beta! Samaira usske saath apni marji se thi ussne koi jabardasti nahi ki thi usske saath! (explaining)Pachyatap se badi koi saja nahi hoti beta Rajat ab badal chuka hai….ussne apne atit mai kahi galtiya ki hai lekin ab usse apni galtiyo ka pachtava hai! mene usski aankho mai tere liye sacha pyaar dekha hai….tu usse dekh kar bhi andekha mat kar!

Purvi (shocked) - dad ye aap kya bol rahe hai?

Sunil (keeping his hand on her hand) - Rajat ko apna le beta! apne tajurbe (experience) se bol raha hu tere liye Rajat se acha ladka koi ho hi nahi sakta! sacha pyaar bahut nasib se milta hai usse mat thukra!

Purvi's eyes filled with tears she hugged him tightly and started crying her heart out..

Sunil (patting her head) - bass bass rote nahi! (he broke the hug and wiped her tears) tu jaake Rajat ko bata de ki tu usse bahut pyaar karti hai!

Purvi nodded her head and again hugged him….

A/N - only two chapters are remaining! Next chapter Rajvi Reunion….please do review 


	9. Chapter 9

Purvi tried to call Rajat but his phone was switched off she was getting very restless she called Rajat's secretary Raghav who was his good friend also...

Purvi (on call) - hello Raghav! mai Samaira bol rahi hu...Rajat mera phone nahi utha raha hai tumhe pata hai vo kaha hai?

Raghav (understanding) - I am sorry mam lekin mujhe nahi pata Rajat sir kaha hai! par vo bahut pareshan the….ek baat kahu mam? Rajat sir sach mai aapse bahut pyaar karte hai….pichle 5 saal se mai unnke saath hu ek din bhi aisa nahi gaya jab unhone apni Purvi ko yaad naa kiya ho!

tears started flowing from Purvi's eyes she cut the call and sat on the bed dejected….

Sunil (concerned) - kya hua beta?

Purvi (hugging him,crying) - pata nahi Rajat kaha chala gaya hai dad! ye sab meri vajah se hua hai

Sunil (cupped her face) - tumhari vajah se kuch bhi nahi hua hai...haalat hi kuch aise the! (he thought something) beta tum radio station jaao Rajat jaha bhi hoga vo tumhari aawaj sun hi lega!

Purvi (not sure) - agar ussne nahi suna to?

Sunil (patting her cheeks) - vo jarur sunega!

She ran towards the nearest radio station since she was a famous producer the RJ happily agreed to help her…she went on air Purvi was seating beside her on a chair she was very nervous and was praying to god that Rajat must have listening the show

RJ - welcome to 94.3FM mai hu aap sab ki host aap sabki dost RJ Natasha! dosto aaj humare saath hai ek famous personality….jee haan humare saath aaj hai Samaira Raichand! vo kisi se apne dil ki baat kehna chahti hai to chaliye sunte hai vo kis se kya kehna chahti hai! (she signalled her to speak)

Purvi nodded her head and moved her lips close to the mike…mixed emotions were developing in her heart and mind her eyes filled with tears….

Purvi (holding the mike) - Rajat! agar tum mujhe sun rahe ho to mai tumse kuch kehna chahti hu….(teary) I am sorry Rajat I am really sorry.…tumne galti ki par mene bhi kuch sahi nahi kiya apne gusse mai itni andhi ho gai thi ki apne pyaar ko najarandaaj karti rahi..…tumne sach kaha tha Rajat mai sach mai bahut pyaar karti hu tumse….tumhari Purvi tumhara intzar kar rahi hai Rajat please vaapas aa jaao….I Love You (crying) I really love you please come back (she couldn't controlled herself she ran outside covering her mouth)

Rj - Rajat tum jaha bhi ho please vaapas aa jaao….she really loves you please come back to her!

Purvi ran outside the studio and sat in her car she started crying loudly…

Purvi - please Rajat vaapas aa jaao….tum kaha ho? Please come back

Rajat was in a taxi going somewhere he had listened what Purvi said on the radio but he determined not to go back to her….

Rajat (in mind) - ab shayad hum dono ka durr rehna hi acha hoga...meri vajah se Samaira ne suicide kar liya meri vajah se tumhe itni humiliation sehni padi! (tears flowing) I just can't forgive myself….mujhe sharam aa rahi hai khud par how could I be so selfish.…sahi kehti ho tum mai bahut hi ghatiya aur gira hua insaan hu chahe mai kitna bhi badal jaau lekin mere past ki mistakes ko kabhi thik nahi kar sakta….meri vajah se bahut saari jindagiya barbad hui hai! mai tumhara bhi gunahgaar hu Purvi…I will never forgive myself! tum mujjse kahi behtar insaan ko deserve karti ho isliye mai humesha humesha ke liye tumhari jindagi se chala jaaunga (he wiped away his tears)

Purvi was in her room she was crying talking to herself….

Purvi - mene Rajat ko bahut taklif pahuchai hai….kya vo mujhe maaf kar paayega? kya mene der kar di usse samajhne mai? Kya sach mai bahut der ho chuki hai?

Inner voice - Haan! sach mai bahut der ho chuki hai….tumhe to khush hona chahiye tum Rajat ko barbad karna chahti thi tumne kar diya ussko barbad aaj usske paas kuch bhi nahi hai…sirf tumhari vajah se ussne apni mehnat ki saari kamayi apni reputation sab kho di! tum nahi pigli kyunki tumhara dil to patthar ka ban chuka tha aur ab itna sab kuch karne ke baad bhi tum uss se expect kar rahi ho ki vo tumhare paas vaapas aa jaaye? Rajat! Purvi se pyaar karta hai Samaira Raichand se nahi…dekh apne aap ko tu Purvi nahi hai tu vo ladki nahi hai jiss se Rajat Pyaar karta hai tu Samaira Raichand hai….aur Rajat tujhse kabhi pyaar nahi karega!

Purvi closed her ears she didn't wanted to listen all this things…

Purvi called a lawyer at her home in night….she was seating in the hall the lawyer handed her some papers

Lawyer - mam bass aapko Inn papers par sign karna hai just for the legal formality…baaki sab mai handle kar lunga!

Purvi signed the papers and asked him to leave…meanwhile Sunil came there

Sunil - Purvi beta! ye lawyer ko kyu bulaya hai tumne?

Purvi (sigh) - bass jo galti hui thi usse correct karne ki koshish kar rahi hu dad….mene Rajat se jo kuch bhi cheena tha usse vaapas kar diya! (teary) mai Samaira Raichand bani kyunki mai Rajat ko nicha dikhana chahti thi….khud badi banker usse niche girana chahti thi usse niche girate girate mai apni hi najro mai gir gai dad! I can never forgive myself

Sunil - beta! Jo bhi hua sab bhul jaa ab ek nayi shuruaat kar! tumne aur Rajat dono ne ek dusre ko kahi baar hurt kiya hai you both are on the same pitch to samajhdari issi mai hai ki tum dono ek dusre ki galtiyo ko maaf kar do aur ek nayi shuruaat karo!

Purvi (teary) - bahut der ho chuki hai dad!

Sunil (assuring) - koi der nahi hui hai…sab thik ho jaayega (he patted her cheeks)

Meanwhile Purvi got a call from Raghav she picked the call….

Raghav - mam! Rajat sir India chodkar jaa rahe hai….aap hi unnhe rok sakti hai please unnhe rok lijiye!

Purvi was shocked to hear this she cuts the call and headed towards the airport without wasting any second…..she reached the airport and went inside using her VIP reputation she enquired about Rajat Kumar and got to know that his flight has take off….Purvi was dejected thinking that she had lost Rajat forever….she came outside with expressionless face she sat inside her car and drove towards the empty apartment where she always go whenever she is upset…she went upstairs on the terrace and started crying seating there….

Purvi (crying) - kyu chale gaye tum Rajat? maana mujhse galti hui thi par tumse bhi to kahi saari galtiya hui hai agar mai tumhe maaf kar sakti hu to tum mujhe kyu maaf nahi kar sakte! I Hate You Rajat….I Hate You (she covered her face with her palms and sobbed)

suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and was shocked to see Rajat…she smiled with tears seeing him but soon it turned into anger she gets up and gave a tight slap on his cheeks…Rajat was shocked at her sudden act he touched his cheeks where she slapped and looked at her with questioning eyes

Purvi (crying) - ye mujhe itna pareshan karne ke liye (she slapped him again) ye uss Aisha ki baato mai aane ke liye (she again slapped him) ye mere nafrat karne ke baavajood mujhse itna pyaar karne ke liye (she again slapped him) ye mujhe chodkar jaane ke liye (she holded his collar) kyu kiya aisa? mai kitna darr gai thi mujhe laga mene tumhe kho diya (she hugged him tightly and sobbed)

Rajat hugged her back he felt completed finally he got his love of life back….his happiness was on its peak he broke the hug and kissed on her forehead

Rajat (smiling with tears) - ye meri jindagi mai aane ke liye (he kissed on her nose) ye mere itni badtameeji karne ke baad bhi mujhse itna pyaar karne ke liye (he kissed her left cheek) ye mujhe ek acha insaan banane ke liye (he kissed her right cheek) ye mujhe sache pyaar ka ahsaas dilane ke liye!

he moved his lips close to her lips she could feel his warm breaths on her lips she closed her eyes and holded his collar tightly…he pressed his lips against her and they kissed….Rajat broke the kiss and rubbed his thumb above her lips

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - ye kyunki! I Love You So Much!

Purvi (smiling with tears) - I Love You too!

She hugged him tightly he too hugged her back he kissed on her shoulder and lifted her up in the hug…finally after five long years they were together it was the happiest day of their life

A/N - next chapter is the last chapter….please do review


	10. Chapter 10

**A MONTH LATER**

Purvi was working in the kitchen making baingan ka bharta for Rajat meanwhile her door bell rang she opened the door it was Rajat….

Rajat (happily) - Good Evening Wifey! (he moved close to her and kissed on her head while hugging)

Purvi (happily) - Good Evening! (she broke the hug) tum jaldi se fresh ho jaao…mai tumhare liye baingan ka bharta bana rahi hu! (she moved towards the kitchen)

Rajat's facial expressions changed hearing about baingan ka bharta though it was his favourite dish but Purvi's cooked food was no less than a disaster…

Rajat (in mind) - gai bhains paani mai! ab kya karu?

He moved to the kitchen and hugged Purvi from behind….Purvi smiled but was still busy in stirring chamach in the pan

Rajat (kissing her shoulder) - baby mai kya bol raha tha! tum itni badi producer ho superstar Rajat Kumar ki eikloti (stretching the word) wife ho! tumhe ye sab karne ki kya jarurat hai? hum fir se cook rakh lete hai na? (hesitantly)

Purvi (turning to his side) - Rajat! mujhe acha lagta hai tumhare liye khana banana isliye mai banati hu…dekho na mene aaj youtube par recipe dekh dekhkar ye bharta banaya hai!

Rajat (in mind) - isske ye naye naye experiments meri jaan le lenge ek din!

Rajat (kissing her palms) - baby dekho na tumhare haath bhi kitne rukhe ho rahe hai ye kitchen mai kaam kar karke! thoda dhyan rakho na apna manicure vagera karwao ye kitchen vagera tum rehne do! acha thode hi lagta hai ki ek superstar ki pyaari si wife kitchen mai kaam kare! (buttering)

Purvi (suspicious) - tum itni buttering kyu kar rahe ho? kya mai acha khana nahi banati?

Rajat (murmuring) - areee pucho mat!

Purvi - kya kaha tumne?

Rajat - aree pucho mat baby! tum to bahut acha khana banati ho…mai to ungliya chaatta reh jaata hu! aaj jo tumne gaajar ka halwa banaya tha mera mann kar raha tha ki mai tumhare haath chum lu (he kissed on her palms)

Purvi (smiling) - to fir kya problem hai? khana mai hi banaungi tumhare liye! (touching his cheeks) ab tum jaao jaldi se fresh ho jaao..mai khana lagati hu!

Rajat nodded his head and moved to his room…he was in the bathroom taking a shower meanwhile Purvi entered in the room she was removing clothes for Rajat from the cupboard when suddenly Rajat's phone beeped Purvi picked his phone and was shocked to read the message it was from zomato….she read all the messages and got to know that he has been ordering food from zomato since 15 days…

"kiska message hai baby?" Rajat asked coming out of the bathroom

Purvi (calmly) - Zomato se message hai!

Rajat (in mind) - marr gaya!

Purvi (angrily) - isska matlab pichle 15 din se tum bahar se khana order kar rahe ho? aur mai jo tumhe tiffin bana kar deti hu usska kya? agar tumhe mere haath ka bana hua khana pasand nahi hai to ek baar bol dete na nahi banati mai tumhare liye (she turned to other side crossing her hands against her chest with a angry pout)

Rajat moved close to her and make her face him holding her shoulder…

Rajat (innocent face) - I am really sorry baby! please maaf kar do….(kissing her cheeks) please tum ye khana vaana rehne do! hum ek acha sa cook rakh lete hai fir se….

Purvi (upset) - mai itni mehnat karke tumhare liye khana banati hu aur tum….just don't talk to me!

Rajat hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder…

Rajat - gussa mat karo na please! acha thik hai aaj ke baad tum jo bhi banaogi mai kha lunga! (kissing her shoulder) please maaf kar do?

Purvi (turned to him) - it's okay! tumhe vo khana khane ki koi jarurat nahi hai! hum cook rakh lenge!

Rajat (excited) - sach mai?

Purvi nodded her head in yes….Rajat took a relief sigh and hugged her tightly in excitement…

it was Rajat's new film's screening Purvi was also present there….Rajat was worried thinking about what will be Purvi's reaction when she will come to know about the kissing scene which he had given in the movie….Purvi was fuming in anger when she saw that kissing scene she looked at Rajat in disbelief and left the place...

Rajat (in mind) - aaj to bhagwan hi maalik hai!

He reached to home Purvi was seating in the bedroom seeing him coming she angrily glared him and moved close to the window without uttering a word….

Rajat (in mind) - aaj to maamla bahut garam lag raha hai! chal beta lag jaa kaam par! (he moved close to Purvi and hugged her from behind)

Purvi (pushing him back) - don't touch me!

Rajat (innocently) - baby I am sorry!

Purvi (angrily) - kya sorry? (holding his collar) mene tumhe pehle bhi warn kiya tha aur tumne mujhse promise kiya tha ki tum aise vaise koi scenes nahi karoge!

Rajat - sorry baby par mai kya karta! story ki demand thi vo scene! mujhe karna pada! aur vaise bhi vo proper kiss kaha tha!

Purvi (in disbelief) - what do you mean by proper kiss kaha tha? Kiss to kiss hoti hai…

Rajat (naughtily) - let me show you what is a proper kiss! (he leaned down in order to kiss her but she kept her palm in between and stopped him)

Purvi (angrily) - topic change karne ki koshish mat karo! tumhare ye tricks mujh par kaam nahi karenge! (holding his collar) tum sirf mere ho!

Rajat (kissing her forehead) - mai sirf tumhara hu aur humesha tumhara hi rahunga! (holding her hands) aur rahi baat vaise scenes ki to I promise aaj ke baad kabhi vaise scenes nahi karunga….tumhari kasam!

Purvi (melting) - thik hai! lekin dobara agar aisa hua to I swear I will kill you!

Rajat (happily) - nahi hoga pakka! tumne mujje maaf kar diya na?

Purvi (fake smile) - bilkul nahi! galti ki hai to punishment to milegi hi! (keeping her hand on his chest) aur tumhari punishment ye hai ki tumhe agle ek mahine tak mere haath ka banaya hua khana khana hoga!

Rajat's face became dull hearing that….

Rajat (pleading) - tumhe jo punishment deni hai de do baby lekin ye khane wali punishment mat do! I promise mai aise scenes karna to dur karne ke baare mai sochunga bhi nahi….

Purvi (giggling) - vo to ye scene karne se pehle sochna chahiye tha…yahi punishment hai tumhari! aur haan I will make sure ki tum kahi bahar se khana na order kar paao! Good luck my dear husband (she went out of the room)

Rajat (loudly) - Purvi please don't do this! I am sorry (but she refused to listen anything)

Rajat (in mind) - ae bhagwan kaha fass gaya! ek mahine tak Purvi ke haath ka khana? (he made a face) tum to gaye Rajat babu! sach hi kehte hai happy wife is equal to happy life and angry wife is very dangerous for your health!

 **4 YEARS LATER**

Rajat entered in the house and saw Purvi was skipping with the rope she was sweating and panting….

Rajat - ye tum kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi (upset) - dekho na Rajat! Kitni moti ho rahi hu mai…

Rajat smiled and moved close to her…

Rajat (cupped her face) -kisne kaha tum moti ho gai ho? bass thoda sa weight put on kiya hai and it's very normal tum jaldi hi pehle jaisi slim jaaogi!

Purvi (upset) - aur nahi hui to?

Rajat (kissing her forehead) - doesn't matter!

Purvi (upset) - I want to lose my weight!

Rajat (pulling her closer grabbing her waist) - kissing burns 6.4 calories a minute! wanna workout? (winked)

Purvi smiled and moved her lips close to his lips their lips were just inches apart when they heard voice of crying of a baby….they immediately separated and ran inside the room and saw their 6 month old baby girl Nainika crying seating on the bed….Rajat smiled and picked her up in his arms as soon as he took her in his arms she stopped crying

Purvi (smiling) - issko pata nahi kaise pata chal jaata hai ki tum aa gaye ho! ab tak to aaram se so rahi thi tumhare aate hi uthkar rona chalu!

Rajat (kissing baby's head) - tum nahi samjhogi madam ye humara dil se dil ka connection hai!

Purvi nodded her head in disappointment and smiled….Rajat stretched his one arm towards Purvi she moved close to him and happily hugged him….Rajat kissed on Purvi's head and then on his daughter's head…

Rajat (happily) - I love you both!

Purvi (smiling) - we Love you too!

Meanwhile Nainika started crying may be she was jealous of her mother….they both smiled and the mission Nainu ko chup karao started!

 **THE END**

A/N - finally the story ends here! I want to know how many of you liked this story? Please do review guys….waiting for your lovely comments


End file.
